


Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Songfic, cresswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fun Fact: Cress is a really good singer!Fun Fact #2: Thorne really likes her voice!Fun Fact #3: Neither of them can sleep
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lullaby

" _Sweet crescent moon, up in the sky..._ " Cress sang faintly, her eyes shut as she tried desperately to fall asleep. She was still getting used to sleeping on the Rampion instead of her usual bed in her satellite. But the satellite was gone and she was here. Just her in a rather empty, mostly metal room twisting and turning trying to find a position in bed that felt normal.

When she was younger sometimes when she tried to sleep Luna would pass by her window. It always made her want to crawl under a desk and hide from Lunars that didn't even know she existed. She would sing songs to distract herself. Often singing herself to sleep and waking up to see a black sky with stars and no Luna at all.

" _Won't you sing your song to Earth as she passes by?_ " She moved her arms underneath her pillow and stared up at the ceiling, the lyrics floating around the room in their soft melody. " _Your sweetest silver melody, a rhythm and a rhyme..._ "

There was a _thunk_ outside Cress's door and she jolted up. Someone cursed outside and muttered something before the door opened to reveal the one and only Captain Thorne himself.

"Oh, hello Captain," Cress said, a bit too quiet and a bit too high pitched, "Are you alright?"

"You tell me. Do I look alright or more..." he smirked, "charming?"

Cress felt her face get warm and thanked the room for being dark. This was not the time to be getting flustered.

"I'm sorry that I woke you," she said, trying to wrap strands of her hair around her wrists before remembering that it was short now. Thorne laughed quietly.

"Woke me? No, I was never asleep. I came out here to hear you sing, actually," he smiled softly, "Your voice is so pretty. It's like the perfect lullaby."

"Oh, r-really?" Cress stammered, her cheeks flaming at the compliment. She wanted to hide her face until this feeling of pride mixed with embarrassment subsided. "I was just trying to fall asleep."

"What a coincidence," Thorne stepped into the room, "so was I." He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her. "The past just likes to creep it's way into my thoughts and stop me though. It's like, 'Oh, were you trying to sleep? Too bad!' then sucker punches me in the face with all of the embarrassing moments of my life."

Cress laughed softly, "Yeah, I've had that happen to me too. I think I read something about why that happens but I don't think there's a way to stop it."

"Your singing was helping, though." Thorne said, taking Cress' hand as he shifted closer, "Maybe you're the secret cure."

Cress smiled, leaning into him as she quietly began again. " _Sweet crescent moon, up in the sky..._ "

" _Won't you sing your song to Earth_ ," Thorne continued, and Cress got goosebumps hearing him sing, " _as she passes by?_ "

" _Your sweetest silver melody_ ," Cress began to lie down again, " _a rhythm and a rhyme_..."

" _A lullaby of pleasant dreams as you make your climb_ ," Thorne laid down next to her and she was sure her face looked like they had walked through the desert all over again.

" _Send the forests off to bed, the mountains tuck in tight,_ " Cress curled in closer to Thorne and felt his arms wrap around her, his heart beating in sync with hers.

" _Rock the oceans gently, and the deserts kiss goodnight_ ," She felt a light press of lips against her hair and practically melted at the caring touch.

" _Sweet crescent moon_ ," The two of them sang in union so softly only they could hear each other, being so close, " _up in the sky, you sing your song so sweetly after sunshine passes by..._ "

Lying together, the two of them fell asleep, dreaming only of pleasant things. Stars, sunsets, and each other.


End file.
